Natsu and Lucy's Resolve!
by Seth622
Summary: What happens when Natsu reads a note that Lucy wrote and it's meant for him to read? What does it say? A remake of the episode "My Resolve" No. 29. Please Review! I do not own any of the characters as they belong to the great Hiro Mashima!


-NORMAL P.O.V-

After the fight with Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail begins repairing their guild home, all except for Natsu who pays a visit to Lucy's apartment when he notice's that the celestial mage is nowhere to be seen.

"Luce, are you here? Luce?!" Natsu had just arrived at Lucy's apartment when he started calling for his nakama. As he snoops around her apartment, he finds a note on her table and his eyes widened when he reads it.

'_Natsu, if your reading this, then that means your trespassing inside my home again. Even so, your the only person I want you reading this. I've caused too much trouble for you, so for now I'll be going home. Farewell, Lucy._'

Natsu crumpled the paper in his hands and started making his way to the train station, hoping to change her mind.

'Luce, please don't do this, I don't want you to leave me, not when I haven't told you how I feel about you!' thought Natsu while running towards the train station with tears in his eyes.

At the Heartfilia residence...

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

'After running away from home for an entire year, I'm here again...'

I soon entered the garden...

"Lucy? Is that you?" My friend Supetto asked with a surprised look.

"Say what?"

"She's back!"

"She really came back!"

All the servants that I considered friends came up to me with tears of joy falling from their faces.

'They never change...' I thought to myself.

"Mistress Lucy! Your Father is waiting for you in the main study!" One of my friends yelled out while pointing at the main study window.

'After running away for a year, It's still "I'll be waiting in my room"? Dad hasn't change either...'

Meanwhile on the train headed to Lucy's hometown...

-NATSU's P.O.V.-

I kept reading the note that Lucy left behind before leaving, thinking about how I could convince her to stay with Fairy Tail, to stay with her friends, and most of all, to stay with me.

"Luce...don't do this...I don't want you to leave Fairy Tail or me..." I mumbled while dealing with my motion sickness.

"Everyone! We've arrived at the station!" the conductor yelled out.

'Okay! I'm here! All I got to do is convince her to come back'

I ask a bunch of people if they know where I can find Lucy's home and after some time I got lucky and I made my way to her home.

Back at the mansion...

-LUCY's P.O.V.-

"Mistress! Come, come! You can't meet your father in those clothes!"

"What's wrong with these?!" I asked

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Oh my! Your the spitting image of your mother Layla!"

"Thanks, I suppose..."

"Mom..."

I took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hello...Father..."

My Father turns around and looks at me with a serious face.

"I'm glad you came back...Lucy."

"I apologize for leaving home without saying a word. I deeply regret my actions." I said while bowing down.

"You've made a wise choice. If you had stayed at that guild any longer, then I would of use my wealth to destroy it. It seems that you've learned your lesson. You've finally grown up, Lucy." I look down at the ground.

"You are the daughter of the Heartfilia Family. You should know that you live in a different world than everyone else. You should especially know not to get together with some vermin like that destructive fire mage." I gasp and look up at my father who was talking about the one who saved me from falling from Phantom Lord's tower, the one who beat up Gajeel for hurting me and my guildmates, the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, and most importantly, the one I love.

"Don't think I don't know about who brought you to that guild in the first place young lady." He gives me a cold stare and clears his throat before continuing.

"That aside, the reason I wanted you back here, is because your husband has been decided." My eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm sure you remember this person, as he expressed interest in you before, he is Prince Sawalu of the Julenelle family."

'Yahoo...Lucy...Lucy...' the memory of him made me wanna throw up.

"Yes...I remember."

"This arranged marriage has tremendous value to the future of our family. By marrying him, the Heartfilia railways will be able able to expand south. And you must give birth to a son, to continue the our family name."

'Me? Carry the child of an ugly, disgusting man?' The thought of that made me wanna slap my father for saying something so horrible. He turns around and faces the window.

"That is all. Return to your room."

"Father..." I started and then continued.

"If you ever call my Natsu a vermin, I'll be sure to kill you!" I yelled out in annger. He turns around with a shocked expression on his face.

"I didn't come back just to follow your wishes! I came back to make myself clear! I know it was wrong of me to leave and not say a word. That's no different than running away. That's why this time, I came back to express my feelings. I'm leaving you! I'm leaving this house!"

My Father's eyes widened. "Lucy?"

"I will walk my own path! You have no right to decide who I marry! Especially to some ugly troll I don't even know! And another thing, don't you dare lay a finger on Fairy Tail again!" I yelled out as i started ripping the dress I had on.

"The next time you even try to attack Fairy Tail, I...no, the entire guild will see you as our enemy!" The man I call 'Father' is in utter shock know with his mouth gaping open.

"If you hadn't interfered, maybe we could have continued our civil conversation. But it's too late. You've caused too much harm too my friends, too the guild, and to the I love, Natsu! I don't care about money or beautiful clothes! All I care about is being in a place where I am respected and loved for who I am! Fairy Tail is my other family! They're much more caring than you ever were! Especially Natsu!" I tighten my right fist.

"I admit, because of the memories I made with mother, it was painful for me to leave this place..."

-Outside the room the servants were eavesdropping-

"Ms. Spetto, Grandpa Bero, Libon, and Eido...It was difficult to part with all of them...But if mother was still alive, I know she would tell me to follow my heart." I turn around and start walking towards the door.

"Farewell, Father. I'm no longer Lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore. I'm just Lucy of Fairy Tail now." I waved goodbye by showing him the Fairy Tail guild mark on my right hand. I then change out of my now ripped dress and into the clothes I had before. Afterwards I made my to my mother's grave.

It read: Layla Heartfilia X748-X77

"Goodbye...Mom"

Elsewhere...

-NATSU's P.O.V.-

"Finally! I made it!" It took me awhile but I finally found the Heartfilia estate. I started looking everywhere for Lucy. I almost thought about giving up when I arrive in garden and see someone standing in front of what I could make out as a grave. I started running when I saw who it was.

"LUCY! LUCY!" I started yelling out as I ran. I was right. The moment the person turned around my eyes filled with tears. It was Lucy.

-LUCY's P.O.V.-

I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around to see who it was. To my surprised it was Natsu running towards me.

"LUCY!"

"YOUR HERE?!" I asked in shocked.

"LUCY!" He hugs me tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Lucy, I read your note..." He says with a trembling voice. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Natsu...I-" I started saying but he cut me off.

"Lucy, why? Why are you leaving Fairy Tail? Why did you come back to place you ran away from? Why? why? WHY?!" He starts shaking me.

"Luce, please don't leave! I don't want you to leave the guild! I don't want you to leave Fairy Tail! I don't want you to leave me!" My eyes widen. He stops shaking me and hugs me again.

"Luce, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?

"Luce, I love you."

I felt like my heart stopped. 'He loves me?' I asked myself in my mind.

"Luce, I love you so much, your didn't cause any trouble, it was your choice to leave your home and look what happened. Your decision lead you to me, to Fairy Tail. But when I read your note saying that you'll be going home, I started panicking, thinking that your were gonna leave me. I thought that once you've leave, you wouldn't come back. I don't want that! I want you stay! Please Luce! I'll do anything to change your mind!"

I was so shocked at what I just heard. My heart was racing. The most densest person I know, spoke with such sincerity I was touched. I smiled and hugged him tighter. I then whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Natsu." He pulls away slightly enough for me to see that he was smiling. Then he leans in to kiss me. I also leaned in. Then our lips touched. His lips were so gentle, as much as I wanted the kiss to last forever, we eventually broke the kiss for air. We then stared into each other's eyes until I broke the silence.

"Natsu, about the note, I'm sorry I freaked you out. But I wasn't going to leave Fairy Tail, I was just visiting my mother's grave here." His mouth was gaping open and his eyes widen after hearing me out. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you were just visiting your mom's grave?!" He asks me a bit mad.

"Sorry, like I said, I didn't mean to freak you out. But if I hadn't, then we wouldn't have confessed to each other now would we?" I gave him a smirk. He calmed down a bit and smiled at me.

"Well, I guess your right, but please, don't scare me like that! I was sure that you were going to leave!"

"Don't worry Natsu, I won't leave you, or Fairy Tail."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." He kisses me again only this time his tongue was trying to get inside my mouth. I willingly open my mouth and our tongues were fighting for dominance. We broke apart for air after a few minutes of french kissing.

"Come on Luce! Let's head home!" He said with a toothy grim on his face.

"Yeah! Let's!" We walked together, hand in hand, not caring how long it takes to get back to Fairy Tail. The both of us only cared that we had each other.

'Mother, I know your watching me from heaven. But you don't have to worry about me, because I'm with a family who cares about me now. I'm also with the man I love who cares for me deeply. So until the next visit, I'll be with my lover, Natsu Dragneel.'

* * *

**There will be a sequel! It will be a remake of episode 125 "The Magical Ball".**


End file.
